


Offer Me That Deathless Death

by Malachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Post Battle, Sort Of, Whump, a night out in somewhere, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malachi/pseuds/Malachi
Summary: and good God, let me give you my life





	Offer Me That Deathless Death

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU READING THIS!!!! 
> 
> THIS IS A BETA I ACCIDENTLY POSTED BEFORE IT WAS DONE THIS IS NOT COMPLETE CONSTRUCTION UNDERWAY SORRY

They're lying on the splintered remains of some of the local flora, burnt beyond recognition and every slight movement sending up whirlwinds of ash, but they still prove stable enough to make a somewhat comfortable resting spot for Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan for Anakin, who is resting his head on his chest and has his arms around Obi-Wan like he might never let go. Not that he minds really, Anakin is actually quite warm, and his presence, both physical and in the Force, is a comfort. Too warm, now that he thinks about it. 

Not that Anakin's likely to admit it.

They are both thinking about their relationship with the other and it switches between their povs and they are both pretending to be asleep because they think the other one is and the last line is he felt like here all the warmth in the galaxy had gathered, in his unruly former Padawan/wise former master. He should get up soon. there was too much work to do.

Between you and the thermometer, I think I believe the thermometer.  
[Character] has been getting paler and paler all day. He’s uncharacteristically trembly and clumsy, all of his usual grace gone. He catches his foot on an uneven bit of ground and just pitches forward bonelessly, making no effort to recover or even break his fall. He hits the ground like a ton of bricks - he was out before he connected.  
her words are drowned out by the buzzing in his ears. 

"I'm no healer but I've been told I look like someone who plays one on the holonet"

“How’s that medical degree working out for you?”

Watching anakin continue to fight against sleep, obi wan has half a mind to remind him they’re not in battle anymore

\- taking a moment to close his eyes because he’s light headed/exhausted/has such a bad headache

\- pressing the heel of his hand against his temple, because his head hurts or he can feel his temperature rising

\- spacing out a bit during a conversation - especially when he’s the one speaking, so that he kind of trails off and has to shake himself and apologise and get back on track

\- especially a normally diligent/stoic character - falling asleep on the job or somewhere he shouldn’t, even if it’s just for a moment, and he’s startled awake by someone/something and there’s just that moment of being lost in his eyes as he tries to figure out where he is and what’s happened

\- his hands are shaking and he accidentally meets someone’s eyes who’s seen it happen so he shoves his hands into his pockets or armpits and stalks off

\- a little stagger as he walks, or kind of drunkenly reeling off-course a tiny bit before he self-corrects

\- that helpless expression just before he collapses

\- moving wrong in a way that aggravates the pain, and the sudden seizing of his body

\- breathing through the pain

\- leaning against objects so he can stay upright, especially if he’s doing it as nonchalantly as possible 

\- that white knuckled grip

\- a hitch in his voice as he talks

\- half-lidded eyes that are becoming unfocused

\- trying to carry on speaking a command or direction or explanation even though he can only voice a few words at a time, either because of pain, or weakness, or confusion/disorientation

“Holy shit, you’re burning up.”

“Drink this and don’t argue with me.”

“You look like death warmed over.”

“White paint has more color than your face.”

“Your voice sounds like rocks scraping across sand paper.”

“Take. A. Shower. Now.”

being so exhausted that he’s sleeping like the dead and nothing can wake him; yelling, slapping, shaking produce no response

\- trying to stifle yawns during something important, with pretty good success at first, but as time goes on his whole body is shaking and his eyes are tearing up with the force of each yawn

\- dark circles under the eyes and mussed up hair

\- a character with insomnia who’s so desperately tired but all he can manage is the odd cat nap at inconvenient times during the day

\- a character who’s desperately tired but doesn’t have time to sleep yet, surrounded by empty coffee cups and energy drink cans

\- a gruff/stoic character is so tired he’s caught napping… and he’s kind of adorable/young/vulnerable when he’s sleeping

\- a character who’s scared of sleeping because of his nightmares

\- waking up violently with a gasp, heart pounding, sweat-drenched, feeling their world collapsing once more

\- a character who refuses to share a sleeping space with anyone else, and it’s because he doesn’t want to disturb others/doesn’t want pity/is ashamed of his nightmares

\- a character who is uncharacteristically grumpy/snarky/irritable due to lack of sleep because he’s running himself ragged

\- a character who is usually grump/snarky/irritable being surprisingly chill/mellow because for once, he’s been able to have a decent night’s sleep

\- reappearing after having slept for over 24 hours with messy hair, sleepy eyes and bare feet

\- one character carefully draping a blanket over someone who’s finally fallen asleep

\- sitting quietly with a character, breath deliberate and even, keeping still, until he falls asleep despite himself

\- a character who keeps getting found napping in odd locations… and it turns out that’s all the sleep he’s getting

\- a character who’s so exhausted his hands are trembling, his eyes are dull/unfocused, he’s starting to hallucinate… and his team needs him to stay awake

\- a character who’s too wired/distressed/scared to sleep being pulled into an embrace, head on someone’s shoulder, blankets wrapped tight, until he feels safe enough to sleep

\- a character who can’t sleep/doesn’t sleep well unless he’s sleeping with another person… and he’s too independent/proud/shy to ask

\- a character who’s sure he’ll just be able to “sleep it off”… but he wakes feeling even worse  
I don't have time to sleep off a little cold You can take that thermometer and shove it right up your ass! 

don’t give me space. that’s the last thing i want with you.  
why are you so stubborn?

tasting of the ash of all their tomorrows


End file.
